A router is a computer network device located at the junction between and configured to connect at least two networks. More specifically, a router performs routing by sending data packets through the networks to the destination(s). As the availability of broadband connection increases, more and more people install routers in their homes and connect several terminal devices (e.g., personal computers) to one router so as for the terminal devices to connect to and access data on the Internet through the router. In addition to wired routers, wireless routers were developed for use with wireless terminal devices (e.g., mobile phones, laptop computers). A wireless terminal device connects to a wireless router via Wi-Fi or other wireless communication technologies and thereby connects to the Internet. Nowadays, some Internet service providers (ISPs) would provide wireless routers while installing broadband connection in clients' homes, thus allowing the clients to make Internet connection at home using wireless terminal devices.
Indeed, routers are advantageously capable of connecting a plurality of terminal devices to the Internet at the same time, but it is difficult for ordinary users to troubleshoot network connection problems when the terminal devices fail to connect to the Internet through the routers. Since few users have the knowledge of advanced network technology and are familiar with how cables are connected to a router and what the light signals of a router mean, should a network connection problem occur, users tend not to hesitate to make phone calls to their ISPs for help. Such phone calls, however, may turn into a tremendous human resource and financial burden on the ISPs, which is highly undesirable. If a user decides to solve the problem by referring to the router's user guide (either in paper or CD format), chances are the document or CD is missing, so the desired troubleshooting instruction cannot be found. Consequently, this DIY approach can be both inconvenient and ineffective. Even if the user guide CD is well kept, it is necessary for the user to install the troubleshooting or explanation program from the CD to the terminal device in use when network connection problems occur. Since the installation process could be complicated and time-consuming, this approach also causes inconvenience to the user.
The causes of network connection interruption vary from case to case, including cable connection errors. However, for most users, the troubleshooting of network connection problems is by no means easy. A user who experiences such a problem and is unable to identify where goes wrong may easily attribute the problem entirely to the router. As a result, the user may lose faith in the brand of the router being used, which is undoubtedly a huge loss to the router's manufacturer. The user who blames the router for the network connection problem is very likely to buy another router but find the problem persists. Thus, not only is the money wasted, but also the user is perplexed.
Therefore, the issue to be addressed by the present invention is to design a system which is applicable to an existing network environment and configured to assist a user in troubleshooting network connection problems. It is desirable that, whenever a network connection problem takes place, an assisting web page will be provided timely to the user so as for the user to troubleshoot the network connection problem according to the steps specified in the assisting web page.